1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for a plurality of allen wrenches or similar tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art Workmen carry their tools in many kinds of tool boxes or the like receptacles. Often these boxes are provided with dividers into which a variety of tools may be placed. Some tools, such as drill bits, ratchet drivers, screw drivers and wrenches come in a variety of graduated sizes. The common toolbox does not provide for individual storing of tools by size, but rather usually provides several general storage areas. It is very helpful to the workman to have similar tools of graduated sizes arranged so that the desired size is readily at hand and not easily lost. To this end, many tool holders, tool boxes, kits and cases have been designed.
In particular, allen wrenches, because they are generally straight rods of only slightly varying sizes, are easily mislaid or not quickly found among the other tools. Some specialized holders for allen wrenches have been designed. Among these is Jordon U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,025 which discloses a carrying case for wrenches. A soft sided carrying case with stitched pockets stores and carries a plurality of allen wrenches. In Jordan, the heads of the wrenches rest on top of each other.
Others have provided wrench holders in which the wrenches are stored permanently and the holder serves also as a handle. Among these are Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,613; Viet U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,619; and Rolland U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,380.
None of the prior art provides a rotatable holder for a plurality of allen wrenches which allows wrenches of any size to be stored in graduated order and be readily removable, yet closely retained in storage.